callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Repost : Title Changes I thought it was clear that the title was changed back to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Source was provided, quote shown and I quote, "The Call of Duty Prefix has been readded..." I moved this article the day this was known, and I though it was pretty clear. If you can find find me a source dated after the previous annoucement that contradicts the source posted about its title and confirms the title is still "Modern Warfare 2", I will not change back this title in a 24 hours as I plan to if a source if brought to be the attention of this talk page. Do not list Wikipedia as a source, we all know that the title on their site won't be changed till the game comes out. : Move complete, do not move it back unless you find a source confirming it is still Modern Warfare not Call of Duty: Modern Warfare :: I believe it is being kept as Modern Warfare 2 as that is the name that is still widely used throughout Infinity Ward. While I personally think saying the boxart is photoshopped is a lame excuse (Robert Bowling is about the most reliable source as you can get), I think the main reason is that Modern Warfare 2 is still being used as the forum header title, is still being used on the twitter page, and of cource is still being used on the official site. When all these sites agree on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it should be changed then and only then. 12:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Just think that saying Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 is quite a mouthful and would become a pain if you have to keep on saying it, so thats probabley why they say just Modern Warfare 2. --All sneaky like 19:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I read the talk page on Wikipedia, they're not going to change the name because Activision and Infinity Ward only call it Modern Warfare 2, like at the bottom of this press release. The only "official" place that the Call of Duty prefix has been seen is on the box art that 402 revealed; it's not on the game discs, or the Hardened and Prestige Edition packaging. I think they're trying to say its like "Modern Warfare 2, a Call of Duty game", not that the title really changed to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In any case, I say that whatever name ends up on the game disc should be used as the article's final title. 01:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nintendo DS There is gonna be a nintendo DS version of Modern warfare 2, I already started an article about it. the proof is Here. The Nintendo DS Version of Modern Warfare 2, titled: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Mobilized. THIS IS GONNA ROCK SO MUCH!!!--austyj726!!!!!! 19:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) multi-player Insert non-formatted text here If you look at certian parts of the new multi-player video, sometimes you will see helocopters on helo pads. These could be fly-able but infinity ward doesn't want to show it yet? Also in one of the first trailers you saw a thermal image of a man walking for the point of veiw of a missle . This could be another killstreak bonus? :Remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) please. As to your question, i doubt the helicopters will be flyable because that would defeat the purpose of callig in air support for killstreaks, and the thermal image was most likely the new AC130 killstreak air support. WouldYouKindly 12:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Either that or a guided missile. Weapon Article Addition I have added Semtex as an article on CoD Wikia, shud link it to that instead of the wikipedia article Where was the winchester shotgun confirmed as a weapon? Check the top of ARCHIVE 3 for that info. AUG HBAR It has the AUG HBAR under assault rifles in this article, yet wikipedia states it is used as a Light Machine Gun (HBAR stands for heavy barrel automatic rifle - i think) :It looks like an AUG A2 Assault rifle but is named the AUG HBAR, so far were just sticking with assault rifle since it doesn't look like the LMG version. Wouldn't have a very high ammo capacity, either. We'll just see whether or not it is an LMG. OmgHAX! 01:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) M240 Isn't this actually used in the multiplayer trailer? Isn't it the one with the heartbeat sensor? Yes, it is. I'll go fix that. Imrlybord7 22:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia someone added the part about him holding the gun in his left hand, the sentence is grammatically incorrect and also wrong, its his right, OUR left. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 14:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :My bad i was looking at the normal edition, this person was talking about the prestige edition.It's still grammatically incorrect. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 14:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's still wrong too, most modern military firearms are either designed straight off the assembly line, or easily able to be modified for ambidextrous or left-handed use WouldYouKindly 16:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :i thought it might be wrong but i didnt want to start making claims i personally knew nothing about Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 21:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm leaving it for now though, the gun on the front is an M4, and I'm not sure if it can be modified for left-handed use or not, any gun-nuts here that know for sure? (I THINK it can, but I want to confirm before removing it) WouldYouKindly 22:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes they can; Stag Arms makes customized left-handed AR rifles. Gotta thank my friend for that; he's a gunsmith and a former Marine sniper. Chief z 12:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Alright then thanks for the info, I think it's safe to remove that bit of trivia then EDIT: lol someone already did it, nevermindWouldYouKindly 15:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) IMBEL MD-2? in the AC130 vid, at :39, there is a kill on the feed from what looks likt the Brazilian Imbel MD-2. am i wrong?---TheDFC It's an FN FAL. Same gun basically, but check Archive 3 for proof. Chief z 15:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah its probably an FN FAL (which is already a confirmed weapon), its an easy mistake to make though since they look pretty similar in silhouette (in fact, the IMBEL is basically a copy of the FN FAL) Check it out: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Imbel_md2.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:5064-04.jpg WouldYouKindly 15:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The FAL has a 20 round box magazine in the game, in this picture there is cleary a banana magazine. but i am probably wrong as i am very bad at analyzing lol---TheDFC :True, but the magazines are really the only visual difference aside from the black finish on the IMBEL. And look at the smaller picture on the IMBEL page, it shows a box magazine too. WouldYouKindly 16:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The main difference is chambering. Most battle rifles have 20 round .308 magazines, and assault rifles have 30 round .223 magazines. Thats why we first thought it was the MD-3. However the footage clearly says FAL, so it might be that the FAL uses a 30 round .308 magazine. Definitly looks larger than the .223 mag. OmgHAX! 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) after further looking, i noticed that i was wrong about the IMBEL MD-3, but i still think it's in the game, i remember seeing a brazilian guy in an MW2 pic holing what looked like it TheDFC 05:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) "Ghost" Reconed Checked imdb.com again; Craig Fairbrass, voice of Gaz, is voicing a new character known as "Ghost." May end up being my new favorite character behind MacMillan. Here's the link: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265492/ Check item 7 under "Actor" Chief z 15:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) New 402 Interview on Gametrailers in ~2 hours Hopefully there will actually be new info and we can update stuff. Imrlybord7 17:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ignore it, it was just him talking with some other guys about singleplayer, multiplayer, and coop in general. No new MW2 info. Imrlybord7 20:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ill be watching the later parts of this and ill see if there is any new info --CptJackHouse 10:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) FSB The trailer shows Russian security service, will they be playable? Mallerd 18:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Unknown. Imrlybord7 20:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps, it could be that the FSB gets the Speznatz logo seen in mulitplayer trailer. Also, the airport footage shows FSB vs. Terrorists, so they may be the playable faction for that level. And some of them are part of TF 141. Still, we only know the Rangers and SAS are playable. OmgHAX! 23:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's the team replacing the Spetznatz as the FSB are for RUSSIA, a democratic nation, not for the Soviet Unoion (or Ultranationalist party), a Communist nation. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 01:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Spesnatz is still the name for Russian special forces. I think they still use the same symbol. Hopefully the Ultranationailists get a new symbol. OmgHAX! 11:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Spetsnaz is the all encompassing title for Russian Special Forces. The FSB are just one division of Spetsnaz. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 17:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like that would be the prologue, like F.N.G. and Crew Expendable. It would make a nice setup for the plot. Chief z 11:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) It's possible that you, again, won't be able to play as any Russian force in SP, due to the fact that it is not a NATO country. And didn't they say in the E3 video that there will be Navy SEAL's as well? Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 14:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Yes, I believe so. In the gametrailers.com interview I recall Robert Bowling saying SEALS are gonna be in the game. They're probably the ones shown swimming in the TNT premier. Chief z 23:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Won't the FSB be enemies, since in the trailer you can hear "the Kremlin sees it differently" when talking about the Ultranationalists, as well as "the Prime Minister has pledged full support to aid in any way possible."CAW4 15:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) AA Missle System Clearly in the AC-130 MP video there is a AA missle system in use which can olny be used as a perk similar to the RPG-7 perk from COD4. I think this page needs to add a perks list that more perks can be added later as they are comfirmed. I thought it was just some guy shooting it with a Stinger/Javelin or some sort of portable surface to air missile system. Attack Rhino 22:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that was just an AT4, which is the American equivalent of the RPG, although apparently it can lock on in this game. It couldn't in COD4. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 22:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) no the at4 is swedish He was implying it is USED by American forces, which it is. --CptJackHouse 09:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The AT-4 does not have a real life guidance system nor the range to hit a target at the altitude at which an AC-130 fires its guns. The AT-4 is just an improved RPG. I looked up MANPADS weapons systems and the weapons that looked close to the one in the video was a Russian SA-18 a.k.a 9K38 IGLA. Well it does in the game. There is no doubt it's an AT4 because that is exactly what it looked like in COD4. And sign your posts. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 19:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Vid issue? added the multiplayer vid awhile back, but only shows up for me if i go to preview in edit page. most likely just me but im checking if anyone else is having the same problem. --CptJackHouse 10:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I have that problem aswell :--All sneaky like 13:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) modern warfare 2 weapons in this website there are some weapons that are confirmed and should be added modernwarfare247.com Thanks, but the weapons are already on the page SIGN YOUR POSTS LIKE THIS ---> --All sneaky like 18:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) what about the ak-103 modernwarfare247 can burn. They post weapons that have never been seen and I can pretty much guarantee that they copied our (my) weapon list. Imrlybord7 18:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) 1) Why are you going against their site? 2) You're either contradicting yourself or saying your weapon list sucks CAW4 03:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No, he is stating that their site is merely copying CoD Wikia and throwing in a couple different guns to look more accurate, as for the AK 103, it's an ak47 with a synthetic stock and grip, it isnt in the 74 o 100 series due to the lack of a Flash supressorTheDFC 08:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The fact is the site is innacurate and they don't require proof for confirmations. For example they took the SCAR and G36 from the spanish magazine, as well as that wierd-looking M4 they had. We're just saying its unreliable. OmgHAX! 16:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Retail Editions The Hardened and Prestige editions will not be available for PC. Conformation is here - http://pc.ign.com/articles/100/1008895p1.html. Also, many online retailers are not offering them for preorder. Don't know if you want to put this up or not, just posting the alert. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 19:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) TF 141....Rainbow 6? Task Force 141 and all of the story in it looks a bit like the bookRainbow Six. now thats not to say that they are going to have the same storyline with a cataclymic demise and they come in and save theday with no casualties. but the team layout(elite men from multiple NATO countries),and it seems likr its going to have a conspiracy type storyline. TheDFC 08:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised. The game has swayed away from conventional warfare to counter-terrorism. But remember, this is Modern Warfare 2, not Conventional Warfare 2. Chief z 11:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) One thing sets it apart, Task forces are real-world military units and there are some members of Spesnatz in it. I think the new shift makes sense because the new leader, Makarov, is taking the ultranationalists in a new, dangerous direction. Besides, what regular soldiers do is boring routine work. Special forces see all the cool stuff. OmgHAX! 16:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) True that. And, since they're special forces, we get a bigger variety of weapons without the game being unrealistic. I mean hell, Delta Force has access to the entire armory of the US Army, not to mention classified weapons and guns native to their area-of-operation. Chief z 12:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds wonderful, because that would be true, but the multiplayer says that you'll probably be playing Rangers, not Green Berets. But, you might be able to play as SEALS, too, so maybe you'll play, like, ALL the SOCOM factions of the DoD. On the plus side, if it's just Rangers, you get the SCAR-H battle rifle because of it :P Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 16:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) AT4 The AT4 was seen in the multiplayer video and somebody linked it to the official wikia. However, we had a page on this wikia for the AT4. Here: AT4. I will link it to that page. 11:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The real, official, final box art The art that Bowling showed off wasn't even the final version. See here for small pics of the 360, PC, and DS art, and see here for a slightly bigger shot of the PS3 art. This art is popping up all over retail sites, but I can't find any large pics of the cover. 18:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :The box art has been added. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) article name? official box art released, shouldn't that mean an admin or whoever has access moves the page, becuz the on the boxart it says call of duty: modern warfare 2, idk though DreamWalker565 16:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :No, the official website and still calls it Modern Warfare 2-- 18:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: well its difficult to move a domain you know but alright DreamWalker565 23:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Springfield XD Someone put on the Weapons List that the Springfield XD (pistol) is going to be in the game. I'm removing this because the is no proof of it being in the game. Post proof here if found. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 21:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC)